This invention relates to an improved milker that can be used instead of the milker or receptacle 17 in the system described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,726,253. The same pulsator, teat cups, their connections and vacuum lines can be used and connected to the milker described herein. However, the receptacle float, its mounting and the relative location of the various nipples in the present invention are structured to improve the flow of milk during operation and to promote a more thorough washing as well as complete drainage. Also, the valving in the present receptacle represents an improved arrangement. This invention finds particular application in the dual vacuum system disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,373,720 and 3,406,663 as well as the system of 3,479,008.